In Software Defined Networking (SDN), the control plane is physically separated from the data plane. Some hardware switches use a match-action paradigm, but these switches are generally not especially flexible because they process a fixed set of fields with a limited repertoire of packet processing actions. One area to improve is the flexibility of these hardware switches to allow for processing of all types of packets.